


Covet Thy Neighbor

by Mezzler



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Creampie, Crying, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, renjun is a cute and soft demon, wolf in sheeps clothing type beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzler/pseuds/Mezzler
Summary: “So you do like our neighbor like that Nana, do you wanna kiss him like this, maybe have him choke on one of our cocks, or do you want to fuck Renjun together? Think about it Nana.”Aka: Nomin move into a quiet apartment complex and by the third day into their move in a neighbor they've never seen before appears at their door with a hypnotic gaze that Jaemin can't shake from his mind.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	Covet Thy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt / scenario by Lamon which lead me to write this. I hope you like it, I'm trying to get better at prose/fiction writing so I really hope it's progress :)
> 
> I also haven't written a threesome or any sort of fic like this so I hope it's not trash.

Jaemin and Jeno are just another young couple looking to start their life together in Seoul, and like many young lovers in the big city, they could only afford the bare minimum. This led them to a quaint little place in a quiet complex where the residents were few and far between. The landlord said it was due to the many people who came and went, but it never made sense to the two. This glaring flaw was soon glossed over as the utilities were up to date, the lease was reasonable, and there was a lot of space for the two. 

The particular floor they currently reside in was nearly empty minus the apartment next door. It never seemed to have any trace of anyone living there before the couple signed the lease, but as soon as they started to move in the lights were always on next door. It all seemed to be good to be true, but to Jeno and Jaemin, it was home.

~

With boxes littering the small estate, the two young men spend their first weekend in the flat making it their own.

“Jaemin”, The blue haired man looks up from the cupboard he’s storing dishes in, “Yeah”. 

“Can you get the door, I think someone knocked?” Putting down the mug in his hand, Jaemin walks out of the kitchen and towards Jeno, who’s sitting right next to the door breaking down the cardboard storage boxes.

“Babe, who would even be there, we haven’t seen anyone all weekend. And why couldn’t you get the door you’re right next too?” 

Looking up, the brunette sighs to himself, “Jaem, you’re already here so what’s the fuss?” 

Scoffing at the remark, Jaemin ruffles his boyfriend’s hair while Jeno bats at the offending hand. Too caught up in their scuffle they freeze at the sound of an insistent rapping at their door, frozen in their places Jeno nods towards the peephole.

Raising his head level to the small opening Jaemin sees an unknown man looking right into the peephole from a distance with, dare say, a small glint in his eyes. 

Opening the door despite Jeno’s hushed questions about who’s behind it, a shorter man is revealed. He has blonde hair, a petite frame, docile eyes, all the while wearing a large grey hoodie and sweatpants paired with neon green crocs. He’s a subtle beauty with soft features and a sparkle in his eyes that Jaemin can’t look away from.

In all of Jaemin’s staring he neglected to address the stranger, and with another beat of silence a tuft of brunette hair flashes below him as Jeno peaks from his spot on the floor to interject, “Hello, excuse my boyfriend he’s tired from unpacking or cause it’s getting late, I’m Jeno and up here is Jaemin.” 

At the mention of his name Jaemin and goes to leer at his boyfriend until he hears the smaller man’s warm chuckle, “So um, I’m Renjun. I live next door to you on the right. I just wanted to introduce myself and be neighborly.”

Jaemin reaches out to shake the stranger’s hand and greets him with a smile, now registering the situation, “Uh, sorry I’m kind of shit for brains by about ten pm, I’m Jaemin. I haven’t seen anyone all weekend, Jeno and I had no idea we even had a neighbor. Right Jen?”

Rising from his spot on the ground to stand beside Jaemin, Jeno gets a proper look at Renjun, “Now that you mention it, we were told no one else lived on this floor. Not to mention how we’ve been making a big racket due to moving our stuff in. Renjun, we don’t mean to be rude, but have you been around this weekend at all?”

The man in question just chuckles to himself again, but as soon as he opens his mouth to reply a blaring ringtone is heard from Renjun’s own phone causing the man to stir and pat along his person. After pulling out the device and recognizing the number he sighs to himself, “Oh my gosh you guys I’m sorry to break off so suddenly, but I lost track of time and I’ve got some urgent business tonight. I just really hope I can see you all and introduce myself properly. I’ll see you soon.” And with a short wave Renjun was gone into his “own” apartment.

Stunned by the brief interaction the couple turn towards each other blankly, and with that Jeno closes the door back and resumes his previous position at the box pile. Jaemin instead stands in his place thinking about the odd encounter; it was solely the sound of Jeno noisily unfolding boxes that brings him back from his lingering thoughts of the tiny man.Walking back towards the kitchen Jaemin tries to shake the odd feeling in his gut as he resumes organizing the cupboards. And yet, it’s almost as if those soft eyes never left his sight.

~

That night in their shared bed, the two lay beside each other tired from the day, Jeno is on his side reading on his phone whilst Jaemin stares hard towards the ceiling recounting Renjun’s visit.

To go the whole weekend walking all over the complex, moving in boxes, and disposing of packing waste they’d never seen or heard of anyone leaving next door. Why wait till their third day to introduce yourself?, Jaemin thought. 

It was all so odd he couldn’t wrap his head around the scenario, it was as if Renjun had appeared out of nowhere, and the man’s insistence he’s always been there didn’t make sense either.

The click of a phone and a whine beside him abruptly brought an end to his thoughts, looking over Jaemin is faced with a pouting Jeno on his side facing him. 

“Why are you thinking so hard Jaem? Relax a bit, we’re done with the move.”

Turning over to face Jeno, Jaemin sighs, “The whole thing earlier with R-” 

“Renjun! You’re still thinking about him? I was a little weird out too, but why are you still thinking about him?” Jeno interjects.

“I don’t know. I just can’t shake the thought of him.” Jaemin answers with his eyes bore into Jeno’s own with a far look to them.

“Well, if I were the jealous type I’d be a little hurt Jaemin. You’ve been so distant the last couple of hours.”

“I know, I just-” Jaemin stops as Jeno’s finger caresses his cheek, “Have you ever had something stuck in your head to where you can’t just shake it out Jeno?” 

“None, that I can think of another then you. You’re always on my mind”, Jeno answers smugly.

Groaning to himself, Jaemin flips himself onto his pillow, “Jeno you know that’s not what I meant.”

“I mean I would understand if you did, he’s pretty cute.”

“Jeno, stop it. You know what I meant.” Jaemin whines into the pillow.

“You didn’t disagree though Nana, you think Renjun’s cute. I saw the way you looked at him.” Jeno sits up to turn Jaemin onto his back, “You were literally gawking at him, and I get it. We’ve been stressed with the move in-'' Jeno carries on moving his hands over the side of Jaemin’s body, “Let me take care of you, baby.” Ending his tangent with a kiss to the blue haired man’s lips, Jeno deepens the kiss as Jaemin whines under his boyfriend’s touch. Pulling away with a gasp, Jaemin whimpers a small, “Renjun”, to which Jeno frowns at his gasping lover. 

It was like Jaemin was losing his mind. His erection strains against his sleep pants as thoughts of Renjun consume his mind paired with Jeno’s hot mouth and wandering hands. The sensations make him itch with want, and a blistering heat crawls at his veins as if someone were to paw at the inside of his skin. 

_Let me in._

Closing his eyes and arching his back slightly at the words sounding through him, Jaemin feels the heat amplify when he opens his mouth to gasp for air around Jeno’s kiss. It was like the rush of a strong wind hit him and slithered down into his lungs, to be overcome by an invisible force made the man buck onto Jeno, almost feverishly aroused. 

_I am here Jaemin._

“So you do like our neighbor like that Nana, do you wanna kiss him like this, maybe have him choke on one of our cocks, or do you want to fuck Renjun together? Think about it Nana.” Jaemin writhes under Jeno’s touch and moans at his words, “Jeno I want you to fuck us both.” Grabbing onto the nape of Jeno’s neck, Jaemin pulls him in for an open mouth kiss, licking into the other’s mouth making the brunette ignore the subtle _we_ Jaemin said. 

It was at this point, Jaemin was swimming in limbo, barely feeling the sheets under him. He couldn’t tell what was and wasn’t real, all he could focus on was the way Jeno’s teeth grazed his tongue and the rough hand groping his ass through his thin flannel pajamas. A throaty groan leaves his mouth and Jeno pulls away to meet the feral eyes of his lover.

“Jeno please fuck us. We need you so much.” Jaemin sobs. 

And with a throaty shout Jaemin’s back arches high off the bed and his eyes roll back white. As soon as his body thumps back onto the mattress the bedside lamp shuts off coating the room in black. Frozen beside his lover, Jeno sits still listening for a voice that never comes. 

Shifting towards the lamp, Jeno moves to turn the lights back on to look back and meet two red pairs of eyes. Jaemin is still on his back on the bed, head facing Jeno. While Renjun himself sits crossed, completely bare, sitting on Jaemins groin, facing Jeno with the same blank expression. 

Before Jeno could open his mouth, Renjun speaks in a bored tone, “Sit up”

Feeling a ghostly force push him onto the headboard Jeno’s hands are firmly pressed to his sides leaving him immobile. 

“Jaemin what’s going on?” Jeno stammers out while struggling to move. The man in question only chuckles and leans up to whisper, “Everything is fine Jeno, Renjunnie just wants to help me take care of you”, ending his answer with a kiss to Jeno’s now sweaty cheek, Jaemin takes a long drag of his tongue to lap up the moisture away. 

“Jeno just let me take what I need and you’ll have so much fun.” Renjun climbs off of Jaemin to crawl close to Jeno, making the latter grimace at the sensation of Jaemin’s hot tongue and the sight of Renjun pulling his sleep pants and boxers down with a dark grin on his face. 

“Stop fighting us Nono, let us make you feel good.” Jaemin nuzzles at Jeno’s neck while toying with the man’s angry erection, “Let Junnie and I be good for you.” 

The hushed drawl swims around in Jeno’s while Jaemin pulls off of him to remove his sleep clothes and move onto Jeno’s own sleep shirt. With Jeno fully bare, Renjun sits back to admire the man’s body before lying chest down between Jeno’s legs, face right in front of Jeno’s hard cock. The angry length contrasts against Renjun’s soft face, the swollen tip level with his red eyes and precum ooze out onto the eager demon’s face. Kissing at the tip Renjun eyes Jeno’s expression cutely as he dips his split tongue into Jeno’s slit making the man groan at the sight. 

Sinking further onto his cock Renjun keeps his eye connection with Jeno while actively choking and wetly slurping. 

Jeno’s own grunts start to form into full on moans as he can only barely move his hands while Renjun swallows down his erection. Suddenly pulling off of the cock with a long string of spit connecting the tip of Renjun’s split tongue to the leaking tip, the latter can only smirk at how desperate Jeno has become. 

“Jaemin darling”, the blue haired man lifts his head from Jeno’s shoulder, his lips red and swollen, “ Let me help you start working yourself open for Jeno. I want you ready and loose for our Jeno.” 

Leaving Jeno with a kiss Jaemin crawls over to the little demon with a dumb smile, meeting him in a wet open mouthed kiss. The two feverishly make out, and push and pull against each other until Jaemin is straddling Renjun’s lap. Parting from the kiss Jaemin raises two of Renjun’s fingers and pushes them along with one of his own into his mouth. 

Gargling around the digits, Jaemin throws his head back when Renjun wraps a tight fist around his length, pumping it slowly at the same pace as the three fingers fucking Jaemin’s mouth.

Leaving Jeno immobile and neglected with such a display in front of him leaves him with tear stained cheeks as the cold air wipes against his erection whilst the other two men wildly play amongst themselves.

Removing the fingers from Jaemin’s mouth and moving him onto his stomach, Renjun zeros his eyes into Jeno’s whilst Jaemin happily pushes his ass up, presenting himself to the demon. 

Parting Jaemin’s cheeks and licking over the hole Renjun dips his tongue inside, surprising the other man by how long the demon’s tongue was. Licking and pulsing inside of Jaemin was the latter jolts and whines as Renjun continues his assault. Eyes glowing at the moans Jaemin lets out, Renjun pulls off to drag his fingers over his tongue and plunge two inside the hole half dried. Scissoring the hole absentmindedly Renjun moves his eyes back to Jeno’s, Renjun words are biting, “Submit to me Jeno, and I won’t let you suffer if you just let me in.”

Letting another stray tear fall onto his blotchy cheeks Jeno looks to Renjun pleading, “Please, just please touch me again.”

_That’s all I wanted to hear_

Feeling the invisible force on his body leave, Jeno gasps out loud and starts to rapidly stroke himself off at the sight of Renjun now working three fingers into Jaemin. Spitting directly onto the man’s hole and roughly working in a fourth Renjun ignores Jaemin’s insistent cries for Renjun to let Jeno fuck him. Now subtly scissoring the four fingers Renjun lets out a satisfied coo, “ Jaemin baby, I think you’re ready for our Jeno’s cock.” 

Sitting up at the mention of his name Jeno looks towards the pair with crazed eyes as his erection points angrily at the two. It was all perfect for Renjun, having two (now) willing, dumb fucktoys for him to feed off of over the night. Their moans, fluids, and especially orgasms all feed him. It had been so long since he fed and he couldn't wait another night go by without feeding from the couple.

Moving to sit back onto the sheets Renjun looks to the pair,“Jaemin lay on your back and pull your legs up to your chest, and Jeno didn't do anything until I tell you to.” While Jaemin arranges himself into position gingerly, Renjun eyes Jeno and leans over to swipe the man’s tears and gives a light kiss to his cheek, “ I’m gonna lie on top of Jaemin and you will be fucking both of us until one of the two of us cum.” Getting onto all fours over Jaemin, Renjun moves to kiss Jaemin again while Jeno is eyeing the _two_ glistening, loose holes.

It seemed that Renjun didn’t need prep.

That fact alone makes Jeno surge to sinking his member into the heat down till the hilt, and instantly starts fucking into Renjun’s hole roughly. Moaning out at the sensation, it’s as if Jeno is constantly on the verge of an orgasm, permanently stuck thrusting as hard and deep as possible seeking relief.

Swiftly switching to Jaemin’s hole was a mix of Renjun’s choked yell from how his hole was suddenly dragged and left gapping at cold air, Jaemin brokenly moaning as Jeno drives home without warning, and Jeno’s own growl as he isn’t satisfied despite this all feeling euphoric.

Gripping Jaemin’s legs under Renjun, Jeno fucks like a mad man into his lover while they’re both in a fucked out haze. The deep drilling of Jeno’s thrusts are intensified as he presses Renjun out of his position above Jaemin and now on top of the blue haired man. Jeno’s thrusts are moving both men to the edge of the bed.

Jaemin claws at Renjuns back while he lets out borderline exaggerated sobs in his feral state, “Renjun, help me p-please. Help me come I can’t touch myself.”

Moving his hand down to stroke Jaemin’s cock, the latter hisses into Renjun’s mouth whilst his eyes glow bright red and dim into brown as Jaemin cums with a shout and goes limp on the bed. 

Once Jeno pulls out, Renjun moves off of Jaemin's chest, once seated on the bed Renjun presses his hand onto Jaemin’s eyes lolling the man into a deep sleep.

Letting out a small chuckle at easily fucked out Jaemin is Renjun turns to focus his piercing red eyes onto Jeno whilst pushing the latter onto his back, “Now that our lovely Nana is asleep we can fuck properly.” 

Straddling the brunette’s hips and sinking now with a moan Renjun claws his nails over Jeno’s arms and leans back to grind himself on his thick cock, “ I love how you stretch me out Jeno. I will say you’re one of my favorites. I can’t wait to feel you fill me up”

Lying back on his back, watching Renjun fuck himself on his cock Jeno can only grip the demon’s hips and try to match his wild motions. The deep and odd angles make Renjun’s eye flicker and soon he’s coming again. Sitting on Jeno’s painfully hard member, Renjun catches his breath.

Panting harshly Renjun stammers out, “Now you can fuck me like you mean it. I refuse to let you cum until you properly work the last orgasm out of me.”

Taking the bait, Jeno sits up onto the headboard, hikes his legs up, and starts to pisten his cock into Renjun, making the smaller man bounce aimlessly at every thrust. With his tiny cock bobbing, his head thrown back, and his tongue lolling out Renjun relishes in the jackhammer strokes.

“A-ah, Jeno fuck me harder.” Renjun shouts, his eyes shining red.

“J-jeno I’m cumming” and with that Renjun borrows his sharp nails into Jeno’s hands, actively making his knuckles bleed. Cooing at Jeno’s sharp hiss Renjun brings the blooded hands to his mouth, sucking each finger down to the knuckle until his mouth is stained red.

As if the invisible barrier was broken Jeno suddenly saw white and was cumming with a shout. Jeno paints the insides of Renjun, pumping him full of his hot seed. The latter’s eyes shine brighter than ever at the cum gracing his insides. Now stated Renjun falls onto Jeno’s chest still seated on the man’s now soft cock.

Smoothing the hair on Jeno’s hair Renjun swipes his hand over the brunette’s eyes to loll him into a peaceful slumber. Sitting in between the two Renjun relishes in the afterglow and satisfaction of his feed. 

_Sleep tight darlings_

~

Birds chirp from the perch outside of the bedroom’s window sill. Sun’s glow paints the couple’s room in a morning greeting. Soon a beam of light shines onto Jeno’s face, stirring him awake. 

Blinking himself awake, and running a hand over his face, Jeno stills as he feels a throbbing sensation in his knuckles. Holding his hands above his head, Jeno’s eyes widen at the thin scabs along each of his knuckles. Traveling down, he’s only greeted with red scratches along his arms, moving to look at the bottom of his arm Jeno winces and discovers the sore, swollen joint of his neck. Freezing in place, Jeno touches the wound again, and scenes from the previous night come rushing back to him. 

_It can’t be real._

Ripping the covers off and ignoring the soreness in his bones to quickly make his way to the bathroom mirror, Jeno sees the wreck that is his milky skin now stained pink and red all over. Still stunned by the look of himself, Jeno barely notices the sound of sheets rustling in the bedroom, “Jeno are you alright?”

“Yeah, Jaem. I’ll be there in a bit. I think you went a little too far last night.” Jeno answers, still inspecting himself closely. 

“Hurry up, we’re waiting on you.”

Jeno frowns to himself, “Nana who’s we?”

Walking to the door frame that meets the two rooms, Jeno is met with two pairs of red eyes, “Renjunnie and I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please post comments if you feel like it, all thoughts are good thoughts to me :) 
> 
> My nsfw tumblr is @mzmezzler
> 
> I tend to overshare before I delete the post a couple hours later, but other than that I'm mainly reading smut and writing dom!reader fics


End file.
